Heroine In Red
by Crows-Love-Henry
Summary: Originally Red Hero by Rychan6. Judai Yuki, a trainer from Pallet Town had set out in a journey to be a Pokemon Master. Meeting her challenges through romance, adventure and comedy, along with her ability to talk to Pokemon. In this adventure, she meets new people who would possibly travel along side her, and some would be her rivals that are befriended as well! Other Regions Soon!
1. A Beginning For the Heroine In Red

**Me: Ya know. I got permission to kinda rewrite this even if Rychan6 had given someone else the adoption. Guess I'm too late but hey. Genderbent Master is here-**

**Judai: Oh lookie I'm a female. And in a Pokemon CrossOver. JUST, GREAT. WOOH. **

**Me: You're cute, and you'll be much cuter with Johan! Mwhahahaha! **

**Johan: Hello there ya'll. Kaylee, or Crows don't own any of this. So if she did, she'd be skipping the duels in yu-gi-oh, or would be making Pokemon... still Pokemon. But ya, ya get that, that was our disclaimer right? **

* * *

In a World of Pokémon, where creatures live along with humans in every region. You simply get what they're called by now. 'Pocket Monsters' but also Pokémon for short and commonly over used term.

As we live in harmony with them, other people do not. Some would me aiming for challenges and that leads us to our main heroine, her name being, Judai Yuki.

Judai Yuki was a healthy female that in an only child and had been aiming to be a Pokémon Trainer and a Master of them all. As she was watching the television she decided to pack up for her journey that starts tomorrow, having a one big step towards her goal.

Judai was about the age of 16 years old, her brown hair just by the shoulder length, a caramel color on top to create a dual colored hair. Her eyes brown as milk chocolates. Her clothing was already trainer like, white shorts, black shirt, with a red jacket to top it. Her running shoes a multiple color of red, black and white. Her knee-high socks were the color of a dark gray, close to black at some point.

"All done!" she sighed with glee, wiping any sweat on her face and she finished packing up her bag, just before her mother had called her.

"Judai, you better sleep early once you're done packing up! You wouldn't want to be late for tomorrow!" the girl's mother yelled from downstairs; Judai blinking as she replied with a loud "O.K," changing her clothes from trainers to pajamas, heading to her bed with red sheets.

"Good night, for the day..." she whispered to the wind and atmosphere of the room.

* * *

_Since Judai Yuki was young, she had an amazing ability, a gift from Arceus, her parents mostly said. The ability to talk to Pokémon and befriend them easily than of other humans. _

_Her parents actually weren't the only ones who said that. The whole people of Pallet Town said that to her, it was either just a compliment or to call her a freak. _

_Judai made a tons of friends especially from the Professors camp._

_"An Ability That Could Possibly Save The Whole Pokemon World."_

* * *

The digital alarm clock on Judai's night stand rang, the time exactly at 6:50 AM. The girl stopped the ringing as she sat up from bed and yawned. Looking around she got out of bed and went in the bathroom to take a shower, and to wake herself up.

After a shower for 15 minutes, she wore her trainer clothes proudly and carried her red and simple bag as she walked out of her room to downstairs, smelling the breakfast her mother was cooking.

"Eggs, and Bacon; you know me all too well, mom!" Judai ran towards the kitchen table as she sat, waiting for her breakfast to show up in front of her. And as soon as the plate of breakfast was put in front of her, by Mrs. Yuki, she eat the food like she hadn't eaten all week.

Choking on food, Judai went to get the glass of water, drinking it fast as she let out a delightful sigh. "Thank you for the food!" she said with respect and she went to the front door, yelling rather cheerfully, "I'll miss ya mom! I'll call you at times too! Good-bye!"

After Judai left, Mrs. Yuki felt proud of her daughter as she waved with a tear visible on her face.

On Judai's way to Professor Samejima's Laboratory, she looked around the peaceful town, smiling at it's natural beauty, taking a morning stroll.

Now in front of a gate, she sighed and went in the lab, knocking on a door only to meet Manjoume Jun. A long time rival and childhood person Judai has known for her whole life.

Manjoume realized Judai had been the person who knocked, he smirking and spoke in a bragging tone, "Well, well! If it isn't Judai! Look how early you are!" the boy wearing black and blue clothing started off, "You here to get a starter? Well, if you are, I guess I could say, 'ladies first'," he finished off by laughing, opening the door wide to the laboratory.

"Jun, you're weird. Just saying," Judai commented, heading inside to find Professor Samejima on the computer adding data, and doing multiple tasks. In a few minutes, the old man looked up and smiled; walking towards both Manjoume and Judai.

"It seems that you guys have finally come!"

"Sir, we've been here for a full 15 minutes."

"Oh..."

The professor looked around, "Aren't you two missing one person?" he spoke, still looking around until a person had opened the door... as in.. SLAM!

A girl around Jun and Judai's age went in panicking, thinking of being late, and soon realized that she wasn't as she calmed down.

"Hey there, Asurin!" Judai said, waving her hands at the dark blonde girl, both brown eyes looking at each other as the girl sighed and smiled at Judai.

"Good morning to you too, Ju,"

"You must be Asuka Tenjoin," the professor claps his hands together, smiling sweetly at these three new trainers, "Ah, now that you're all here. I guess it's time to pick a starter!"

Judai's been waiting for this as she and her childhood friends were shown the three starters for their starting journey. "Hmm," Judai concentrated and stared at the Charmander, pulling off a smiled she yelled out, "I got it! I want Charmander to be my partner!"

"Very well," Samejima handed her a pokeball, Chamander's, to be exact. "Also do you mind naming _her_?" he coughed.

"A female, huh?" Judai wondered out loud, thinking of a name until something hit her, "I know! How about Aka? I mean, it's red and a fire type! So how about it, partner?"

The girl tilted her head smiling at the Charmander.

_'I like it, it suit me well, Judai!' _She heard a feminine voice, coming from Aka, smiling wider as she knew that her partner liked the name. Simple sure, but suits well!

"If that's what Judai picked," Jun huffed and looked towards the Squirtle, "I'll have the water type! And I'll name her, Obelisk!"

"Jun, that's actually a male Squirtle," Asuka face-palmed, slapping her hand towards her face and shaking her head.

Jun blushes in embarrassment, "I knew that!" he yelled and got Obelisk's pokeball from Professor Samejima.

"I guess that leaves me with a Bulbasaur," the girl smiled and pat Bulbasaur's head, "I really can't think of a nickname now, so I'll stay calling you Bulbasaur. I hope you're okay with that."

The grass type let out a happy cry, telling Asuka that it was okay, _'No worries! I'll protect you even if you don't give me a nickname!' _Judai smiled as she heard it all clear. The Bulbasaur was fine with it.

"I guess it's times to head to the Viridian City!" Judai puts her fist high up the air.

"Oh, don't forget these now!" Samejima get each of them a Pokedex, "It's to keep update of the Pokemon around the region. Also your I.D, so don't go losing it!" he warned.

Now it was really time to go on a journey!

"We'll be going in our separate ways then, I'll meet you all soon!" Asuka waved her hand and ran out the door with her back and Judai did the same, on her way to Viridian City. Jun walked calmly, going his different ways as well.

* * *

_A new journey has begone for our heroine in red._  
_What awaits her would be a secret for her and us._  
_Judai would be the one of the heroes and heroines of the Pokemon World. Her life would be improved as adventures and challenges encounter her.  
_

_And includes a Romantic Life as she tries to hold on to all problems at all once._

* * *

**Me: Do wish that was good... and funny. The others will be shown soon. And not more stories to focus on. You know, I actually regret deleting Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Another Story. That was sad and regrettable.  
**

**Judai: Squirtle the Obelisk. Pssh. And I thought Jun was smarter than that.**

**Jun: Shut up, Judai. It's a nice name, I just got the gender wrong... bad time. BAD TIME. WHY DID WE KEEP THAT?!**

**Me: Cause it was funny. Shush it now as I continue the 2nd Chapter. And yeah.**


	2. The Encounter In Viridian City

**Me: 'Ey look. It's Johan... and Sho. Oh my Ra-No. They're not traveling together. Just gonna put Johan as a lonesome dude, as Sho just... follows Judai. **

**Johan: Do I finally get ta show up? **

**Sho: I'm fine with this. The Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the series of it is not owned by the author of this fanfiction!**

**Judai: And She doesn't own Pokemon. Okay, let's go now!**

* * *

Our heroine Judai Yuki had been walking to a path that leads to Viridian City, she continued on, encountering new Pokemon as she collected data but left the others. Somehow, she felt sorry for them; she knew that they have families. So it's not really a necessary decision to just catch anything she wants.

Suddenly hearing a loud shriek from the road ahead, the trainer looked forward to see a bluenette with glasses running towards her direction. Realizing that the boy was going too fast towards her she decided to move out of the way, only to see that the little boy was being chased by tons Spearows.

"Help! Please! Help me!" the boy yelled.

Judai sent out Charmander, "Aka, use ember on the Spearows!" she commanded as Aka blew out little fires enough to burn some Spearows.

As the Spearows turned back to retreat, the blunette boy fell to the ground, tired from running. "T-thank you.. so.. much," he said in between breathing for air, then looking around panicked.

"You okay? What happened to your Pokemon?"

"It's safe, but I never got to send it out in battle due to panicking," the boy sighed, "Thank you! Uh.. er..." the stranger stopped to think and wonder of his savior's name.

Judai smiled and realized the boy was wanting to know her name, "Judai. Judai Yuki," she held out a hand to help the trainer up.

"Sho, Sho Marufuji," he said with a sigh of relief, standing up by the help of Judai.

Both exchanged smiles and they continued talking where they were headed. Sho explaining that he had to turn back due to being chased by Spearows, but his whole destination having to be Viridian Forest. But having to be a guy that is lost, he got confused as to where to go and went south instead.

The two now walking to Viridian City, they also got to know each other. Not to mention, Sho got attached to Judai and has been calling her Aneki, and have decided to follow her on her journey.

Now both of them had finally gotten to the Viridian City Pokemon Center to heal any injured Pokemon. Judai had told him that she was staying in the building to rest, but Sho had simply insisted she stays at his house to rest for the night.

Tomorrow was a start for Judai to challenge her first gym, a baby step to being a Pokemon Master!

"I still think this will be trouble some," Judai's sweat drops and sighs at the stubborn Sho, walking along side with him towards his house.

"Here we are anyways!" Sho yelled out walking towards the house door as he open it, "Big brother! I'm back for the night!"

"Oh, hey there Sho," a male's voice was heard coming from a man with dark teal.. ish hair his eyes blue and sharp, holding a cup of coffee as he takes a sip from it. His eyes then moved to Judai with the reflection of wonder, "Who's the girl?" he asked.

"I'm Judai Yuki," the girl bowed politely.

"Hey, Big brother, Ryo! She saved me from a bunch of Spearows!" Sho yelled out loud with glee in his voice, "And I decided to travel with her!"

After the sentence, Judai and Ryo looked at him with wide eyes due to shock, addition for Ryo, his spits the coffee to the side and turned to Sho.

**"What?!" **He and Judai in sync as Sho blinked confused.

"W-w-wait here now, Sho!" the girl had started, "I know you told me about this, but can with talk about this further! That would mean, I'd have to take responsibility of your safety!"

"Also, I think you're not really up for it, Sho," Ryo continued on, "I mean really, I don't think that you can't do it! It's just, I'm worried for my own little brother's safety!"

Sho pouted hearing about his safety, he knew that he would be fine, especially if Judai was with him. Then that's when he yelled out, "But I'm not a kid anymore! I want to travel! And learn new things!" he complained and whined.

Soon then, both the big brother of his and Judai had gave up and let Sho be. Tonight was just full of foolishness Tomorrow is another day to battle the gym leader of Viridian City Gym.

* * *

_Unaware of another Person being able to talk and understand Pokemon.__The other person is surely to meet our heroine as soon as possible._

_That leaves it to a boy who shares the same dream with Judai. To Understand Pokemon better, and to be a Pokemon Master of the Pokemon world._

_Still a new trainer. He and Judai will surely be great friends._

* * *

Next morning, in front of the Viridian City Gym, a boy with teal hair walks with a bag along side an Eevee. He looked down to meet his Eevee's eyes.

"Hey Ruby, are ya ready for this, girl?" the boy spoke in a somehow Southern American accent.

The female Eevee, Ruby, reply with a happy cry, _'I still think this is an idiotic idea, Johan,' _it said. The boy, Johan, knowing what she had said.

"Now don't go doubting me like that, girl," he pouted crossing his arms together as the Eevee rolled her eyes away from him.

* * *

At the same time, Judai and Sho has woken up and packed up early, deciding to head for the gym. Ryo awake before them decided to just make them breakfast or something.

Suddenly, on the way to the gym, Judai bumps onto someone. She apologizes and looked at the person to see a teal haired guy around her age, though the boy a few inches or centimeters taller than her... especially Sho.

"I'm really sorry!"  
"I-it's okay! I should be the one apologizing! I wasn't paying any attention!" The boy said nervously as the girl continued to apologize to him.

Suddenly, a guilty complex has began between our heroine and the tall bluenette. Sho watched back and forth at both of their apologizes until he pouted and reminded Judai of what they came for.

"Aneki! Aren't we supposed to be challenging the gym?!"

Judai suddenly snapped out of it as so did the other bluenette. "Oh right the gym battle!" both trainers said in sync as they looked at each other.

"You challengin' the gym as well?"  
"Yup! By the way, the name's Judai Yuki!" she held out a hand.

The trainer shook hands with her, speaking, "I'm Johan Andersen, nice ta meet ya!"

"Um, excuse me. But are you three here to challenge the Viridian City Gym?" a voice was heard from behind, they turned back to see an old man.

"U-um... yes," Sho stuttered.

The man sighed, "Apologies, but the Gym Leader hasn't been in there for years. Sorry to disappoint you kids. But how about challenging Pewter City's Gym instead? That should be a good start," he pointed towards the Viridian Forest.

All three trainers looked at each other and bowed to the old man, "Thank you for telling us," they walked away, heading to Viridian Forest.

"So, looks like we'll be skipping one gym, huh?" Judai said in disappointment.

But Johan smiled, "I think that'll be great! I think I should stick around with ya guys for a while!" he cheered, "Plus, I'm headin' for Pewter City as well."

Everyone laughed as they enter the Viridian Forest.

* * *

"So Johan," Judai started, "How many Pokemon have you got?" she asked, her Charmander sunddenly coming out of it's pokeball.

"Still one.." Johan sighed, replying to Judai's question as Eevee run towards Charmander.

_'Hello there! I'm Ruby, Johan's Pokemon. What's your name?' _Ruby asked, trying to get to know Judai's Charmander.

_'My trainer call's me Aka! I think it's a pretty sweet name,' _Aka replied with glee.

The three trainers looking at the Pokemon conversing and repeating their names. Judai smiled as she went to pet Ruby. "Ruby, huh? That's a cute name for a female Eevee!" she stated, suddenly getting both Johan and Sho's attention.

"Wait a minute! I never told ya my Pokemon's name!" Johan backed away from shock.  
"Whoa there Aneki! Can you understand them?!" Sho commented.

Judai was then bombarded by questions as her sweat drops from nervousness, "Well you see... I guess, my parents say it's an ability I was born with..."

Johan stopped with the questions and smiled, "Really?! I got the same ability too!" he pointed out, "Wow! I finally found someone that can talk to and understand Pokemon, like me!" he laughed, happy that he found someone like him.

After minutes of laughing and joking. The forest started to get darker as the three decided to camp.

"Oh wow, I'm really glad I met you guys!" Judai cried tears of happiness, today was the first best day of her journey.

* * *

_Our Heroine now enjoys her journey. Finding her Hero, Johan. Judai had finally found someone like her, Johan had finally found someone like him._

_The ability to talk to Pokemon might be used for evil or good. Depends on the person that has the ability to do so. _

_The Journey continues on. Every step for our Heroes and Heroine is a 0.1 step to the Kanto League, and to being a savior of the Pokemon world. For it was a destined thing for them._

* * *

**Me: *dies cause this is much longer* And yet, no one reads. Sadness. So much...  
**

**Johan: Am I gonna be traveling with Ju-chan? **

**Judai: Maybe sooner. Anyways. Poor coffee, just got drank and spit out of Ryo's mouth...**

**Ryo: Shut up. I cleaned the floor... and I had more coffee. **

**Sho: Poor floor. Got hot coffee on them.**

**Me: Time to think for chapter 3. Whooo, as long and people read them. And I panic and think people don't read them when they don't show me some signs or something. **

_**Aka/Ruby: These guys... **_


End file.
